The Switch
by jonn3y5
Summary: "When I was ten, my brother Caleb and I found out that our family, wasn't really our family. My name is Callie Griffin, but my name is supposed to be Callie Foster... This is the story of how I came to know my family and learned that family isn't just about DNA."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.. Welcome to my new story. I've had all these weird ideas in my head and this one is loosely based of the movie "The Big Wedding". Its on Netflix and one day after watching the Fosters, again, I watched that movie and this idea popped in my head. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

xxxxxxx

"Mariana! Let's go!" Stef calls as she clasps her watch over her watch.

"Jude, don't forget you have tutor tonight. Brandon please make sure to remember your brother this time." Lena says as Brandon pours orange juice into his cup.

"I know I know." Brandon puts a piece of toast in his mouth and Jesus reaches over him.

"I have three days left." Jesus says and Lena nods.

"Ok, mom will refill on her way home." Lena puts eggs on Jude's plate and looks at Stef.

"Stef."

"Mariana!" Stef calls before looking at Lena. "I'm on it." Stef pours herself a cup of coffee before looking at her watch.

"Mariana. Come on or your walking! The bus is almost here!" Brandon calls and Mariana comes down the stairs with her backpack.

"I'm here, jeeze." Lena picks up a banana and hands it to her.

"No time." Mariana rolls her eyes and makes her way to the door with her brothers.

"Bye my babies, I love you." Stef calls and Lena leans against the counter and takes a sip of coffee.

"I'm sorry I have to go in love, it's only a few hours." Stef walks over to her wife and smiles.

"I know. It's just... 16 Stef." Stef smiles sadly and kisses her wife.

"I know love."

"Do you ever regret not reaching out when we found out?" Lena asks and Stef runs her thumb over her wife's cheek.

"My only regret, is not going to the nursery that night." Stef kisses Lena before leaving the house with her coffee cup in hand.

xxxxxxx

"Ew Caleb. What is that." Callie asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Protein shake." Caleb says as he shakes up the green liquid in the cup.

"It's good for you, you should try it."

"I'll pass." Callie walks to the massive refrigerator and opens it looking for something to drink.

"Good morning, good morning." A shorter woman, by the name of Beetee walks into the kitchen.

"Morning." Callie says with a cold Starbucks coffee in her hand.

"Where's dad?" Caleb asks after finishing his shake.

"I don't even get a good morning Beetee, how are you?" She feigns hurt and Caleb sets his cup in the sink and walks over to her.

"Good morning Beetee." Caleb wraps her in a hug before pulling away and looking at her.

"Ya, ya, where is dad." Caleb laughs and grabs a bottle of water.

"He was on the phone with the caters." Callie sets her drink down and reaches from her stool at the breakfast bar for a scone.

"You let him be in charge of food? Do you not remember Lyla's wedding?" Callie asks sitting back down.

"Of course I do, why do you think he is just giving credit card information." Beetee smiles and Callie and Caleb laugh.

"Do you know what time your mother will be here?" Beetee asks and Caleb shrugs his shoulders.

"I know Jared is giving Lyla a ride." Caleb says referring to their two older siblings.

"Chaos ensues when the sweet 16 begins." Caleb laughs bringing his water bottle to his lips.

"Well I'm going to shower and change. I'm still sweaty." Caleb retreats out the kitchen and Callie looks at Beetee.

"Did you do it?" She asks as soon as Caleb is out of earshot.

"Whoa whoa." Beetee smiles and pulls a pan out. "Have you talked to your parents about this?" She asks and Callie shakes her head.

"No. I mean I casually brought up the hypothetically when I was talking to dad but not directly." Callie takes a sip of her coffee and Beetee shakes her head.

"Are you sure you want to invite these people. You don't know the first thing about them." Beetee asks genuinely concerned.

"I know they were supposed to be my parents. If the birth certificates never got screwed up, I would be there and not here."

"Your parents told you and Caleb about the mix up years ago, why now?" Beetee asks as she turns the stove on and puts butter in the pan.

"I feel like a part of me is missing." Callie answers honestly.

"And you think the key to finding it has something to do with these people?" Callie nods and Beetee sighs.

"Have you talked to your brother about this? It's his party too, you know."

"I know but he is sensitive about the subject." Callie says finishing off her coffee and reaching for a carrot Beetee just cut.

"So I smell cooking?" Don calls out as he walks into the kitchen.

"God dad can you be anymore obnoxious." Callie groans as she leaves the kitchen.

"How was that obnoxious?"

Don says watching her walk out before looking at Beetee.

"A big house on the beach, boats, jet skis, wake boards, cars, phones, iPads, a pool, and you think they would some how find a way to love me." Don says walking over to Beetee and wrapping his arms around her.

"Callie still wants to meet them." Beetee reports as Don buries his nose in her neck.

"And Caleb?" Don mumbles and she shrugs.

"He hasn't said much about it since he was, I don't know, 10."

"Oh come on, Katherine thought it would be a good time to tell them. And she is their mother." Don says putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Technically-"

"She raised them it's all that matters." Don kisses her shoulder and Beetee turns to look at him.

"She raised them?" Don stops and closes his eyes before turning to look at his wife.

"She raised them?"

"No, that is not what I meant." Don defends.

"So I guess she just did everything on her own. School projects, late night study sessions, boy problems, girl problems, she just did it all!" Beetee turns back to her cooking and angrily starts chopping.

"Your overreacting that is not what I meant." Don pleads but she ignores him.

"You know what I was trying to say." Don tries again but nothing.

"Woman." Don grumbles after a few minutes if the silent treatment.

xxxxx

"Look, you were beautiful." Lena laughs as she looks at pictures with Stef.

"Oh please I was huge. Look at me pregnant with Brandon, now look at me pregnant with the twins." Stef laughs as she compares pictures.

"You can't even compare. That is like me saying look at me pregnant with Jude and then holding it up to you pregnant with twins! Two." Lena laughs and Stef pulls out baby pictures of all the kids.

"Wow." Stef smiles and looks at Lena.

"I can't believe they used to be this tiny." Stef smiles and Lena keeps looking at pictures.

"When they told us about the mix up, do you think we should've tried to get them back?" Lena asks.

"The hospital gave told us our babies were dead and gave our babies to someone else. That's not something you put in a letter Lena." Stef sighs and puts the pictures back.

"They had lives already." Stef says lowly.

"So are we supposed to do this until we die? Play what if? I want to see them Stef. I want to hold them. Knowing they are alive for 6 years and not doing anything is killing me."

"What if they don't know Lena. We can't disrupt their lives."

"They deserve to know, just like we deserve to have our children back." Lena stands up and walks out of the living room and into the kitchen.

xxxxx

"Hey!" Caleb swings open the door as his brother Jared and his sister Lyla walk up the driveway.

"What's up loser!" Jared pulls his brother into a hug before walking into the house.

"Hey." Caleb smiles and Lyla kisses him on the cheek before stepping into the house.

"So, the big one, six. You excited?" Jared asks as he shrugs off his coat and hangs it up.

"Not in the slightest. Mom, Dad, Bee, and Lyla all in the same room. In close proximity." Caleb jokes as he helps Lyla out her coat. Jared laughs and nods his head in agreement.

"Hi!" Callie comes down the stairs and Lyla squeals in excitement. They hug each other tightly and Lyla pulls back to look at her.

"You hair is longer, I like, I like."

"Why thank you." Callie playfully flips her hair and looks at Jared.

"Ew." She smiles and Jared hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"How are you?" He asks and Callie nods.

"Great." She flashes him a smile and Don and Beetee come into the room.

"My others!" Beetee smiles and quickly hugs Jared but only smiles at

Lyla.

"This should be fun." Jared nudges Caleb and Caleb turns his attention to Lyla and his father.

"How are you?" She asks and both nod.

"Dad." Lyla acknowledges before picking up her bag and starting up the stairs.

"Hey dad." Jared hugs his father before picking up his own bag.

"Dinner is in 20!" Beetee calls before retreating back to the kitchen. Jared and Lyla start up the stairs but Callie pulls Caleb back and looks at him.

"Let's talk." She nods her head towards the back door and starts walking towards it. Caleb watches her for a minute before following her out. He follows her to the dock and she eventually stops and shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Remember when we first found out about the switch and you sat out here for hours." Callie says looking across the calm waters of the lake.

"I had a shitty feeling in my stomach." Caleb says staring at his sisters back. When she doesn't turn he sighs and looks back at the house.

"What's going on Callie." Caleb says turning back to his sister.

"I want to meet them." Callie turns and looks at her brother.

"I want to meet them and invite them for the weekend for our party." Callie details and Caleb runs a hand down his face.

"No." He starts to walks away.

"Why not!?"

"What's the point Callie?! We are 16 years old. They probably don't even know! Or even care to know!"

"Oh come on Caleb who do you think found out about the mixed up birth certificates? Sure as hell wasn't the hospital!"

"Then if they know why haven't they called?!"

"Don't you think that's what I want to find out! I want answers Caleb! And they are the only ones that can answer it!" Caleb runs a hand through his hair and watches his sister wipe a single tear from her face. He turns to look at the house before walking over and pulling his sister into a hug.

"I think it is a very very bad idea... But I know you need this." Caleb kisses her head and looks at her.

"Thank you." She mumbles against his chest and he laughs softly.

"Why I have a soft spot for you, I will never know." Callie smiles and pushes off her brother.

"Now we get to enjoy the satisfaction for dad making the awkward phone call." Caleb jokes and Callie laughs walking towards the house.

xxxxx

"Jude, love your math back!" Stef calls up the stairs as she walks into the kitchen.

"Oooo Mac and cheese. A Foster favorite." Stef says grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"I know that's sarcasm." Lena turns and looks at Stef who flashes her a charming smile.

"Oh come on babe. 10, 13, and 15. Just give them kraft they will be fine." Lena laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't like them eating that crap. Especially Jesus. He needs to eat better so those pills don't make him sick." Lena hands Stef some plates.

"Be useful my love." Lena kisses her before turning back to the vegetables. Stef laughs and starts setting out plates. She places Jude's math book on the side counter just as Lena's cell phone begins to ring.

"Hey babe." Stef holds up her phone and Lena wipes her hands before taking it.

"Martha's vineyard?" Lena looks at her wife and Stef just shrugs.

"Hello?" Lena answers and puts it in speaker.

"Hi am I talking to Lena Adams Foster?" The male voice asks and Lena looks at Stef.

"This is she."

"Hi my name is Don Griffin."

"Hi Don." Lena looks at Stef who shrugs her shoulders.

"It appears you don't remember me. 6 years ago, we had a phone conference regarding our mixed up certificates." Lena's breathing stops and Stef's eyes get wide.

"Oh, hi." Lena says finding her voice but her mind jumps to the worst conclusion. "Are they alright?" She asks and Don chuckles softly.

"They are fine. I wish I can call to get an update on my kids." Don jokes but Lena and Stef only look at each other.

"I'm so sorry." Lena says apologetically.

"It's fine it's fine. It's you I should be apologizing too. You guys got the short end of this whole thing." Don says and Lena sits but Stef stays standing.

"So the kids have been talking, and we are throwing this party, and all the activities are from Friday to Sunday, and they have decided that they wanted to invite you." Don says and Lena's voice catches in her throat.

"Caleb was a little apprehensive at first but a little convincing on Callie's part and he was all in." Don says laughing a little.

"Um.. Wow. That's." Lena stops to look at Stef.

"It's fine if you guys don't have the time." Don says hoping to take pressure off of them.

"No, we want to. But where do you guys live?" Lena asks buying time for Stef.

"Martha's Vineyard."

"Wow, we still live in San Diego."

"The kids really want you here. You guys will be staying with us. We have plenty of room." Don insists and Lena looks at Stef. Stef looks at her wife and nods her head slightly.

"Ok. Sounds good. How does Friday morning sound?"

"Perfect. I will send a driver." Don says and Lena thanks him before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Mom! Where's my math book!" Jude calls from the stairs and Stef looks at Lena.

"Our babies." Stef starts to laugh and pulls Lena into a hug.

"We get to meet our babies." Stef kisses Lena as Jude comes down the stairs with Jesus.

"Oh come on. I eat there." The couple breaks away and looks at their son.

"Go get everyone else, we need to talk to you guys."

xxxxxx

"So you found them." Brandon asks for clarification and both moms nod.

"And they want us at their party?" Jesus says and again the moms nod.

"In Martha's Vineyard." The moms nod at Mariana and the kids looks among themselves.

"So, you got a birth certificate saying they were dead and the other couple got one saying their twins were alive when really those were your twins." Jude asks and all his siblings look at him.

"What? It's the first time hearing the story." Jude defends and the moms look at him.

"That is right."

"And we are going to meet them?" The moms nod and Jude smiles.

"Awesome." His siblings nod in agreement.

"When do we leave?"

xxxxx

"Guess who just pulled up." Caleb rushes into Callie's room. Callie puts down her book and looks at him.

"Mom." Callie gets up and rushes down the stairs behind Caleb. They throw open the front door and rush over to her.

"Mom!" They call and Katherine looks up and smiles.

"My babies! Hi!" They both hug her and pull away.

"Mom!" Jared comes jogging out the house with Lyla close behind.

"Oh I've missed you guys!" She kisses Jared and Lyla before looking them up and down.

"How was Europe?" Lyla asks and all the kids look at their mother.

"Ugh.. Wonderful. Tall and handsome men, with beautiful accents. What more could I want." Lyla and Callie laugh while Jared and Caleb cringe.

"Oh god." They look at her before turning to see their father coming out the house.

"He just keeps getting older and older." Katherine says as she smiles. Lyla laughs and Callie and Caleb pick up the bags.

"We are going to go inside." The twins make a quick escape while the older siblings stay and watch their after greet their mother.

"Well, look what the cat literally had to drag out." Don rolls his eyes at his ex wife's comment.

"Katherine, you look tired." Don says and Jared looks at Lyla.

"It's like TV." Lyla shakes her head at her brothers comment as her parents continue to bicker.

"You know what, I took lessons. I could take you if I wanted."

"Take me? Take me where? The circus? Oh wait, be married to you was like the circus. So I've already been." Jared squints an eye and looks at Lyla.

"That didn't make any sense." Lyla says and Jared shakes his head as something catches his eyes.

"What the.." He trails off and watches the car pull up the long driveway.

"Hey guys." Jared says trying to get his parents attention. The bickering continues and the next thing the sibling see is there mother punching their father in the nose.

"Shit! Fuck!" Jared and Lyla run over to their parents.

"Hey! What the hell... I don't even want to know, but we have company." Both his parents look passed him to see the car.

"Wait, the twins parents?" Don says recognizing the car.

"Wait, I thought they weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Katherine says turning back to Don.

"Early bird gets the worm." Jared recites and his parents look at him.

"What?"

"Let the games begin." Lyla whispers and all three look at her before looking at the car. Let the games indeed begin.

xxxxxxxx

Soooo what did you guys think? Should I continue? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so glad I got some feedback on this story! I really think this can be a great story. With your continuous love and support. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites and follows. It means a lot. New story's are hard but it makes it easier when you have awesome readers. Thank you! Enjoy:)

xxxxxxxx

"Welcome!" Katherine walks over to the Fosters as they climb out the car. Stef and Lena take in the scenery before turning their attention to Katherine.

"Hi." Stef smiles sticking out her hand. "I'm Stef and this is my wife Lena." Stef introduces and Katherine smiles before pulling Stef into a hug.

"We are family! Hello! Hello!" Katherine says pulling away from Stef before pulling Lena into a hug.

"Oh." Lena laughs awkwardly and turns to the kids.

"These are our children, Brandon, Jude, Mariana, and Jesus." Lena points to each of them before looking back at Katherine.

"Well it is very nice to meet you guys. This is my son Jared, and my daughter Lyla." Katherine turns and both Jared and Lyla wave.

"And the old fart is my ex husband." Don steps forward and smiles.

"But people call me Don." He flashes a smile shakes both Lena and Stef's hands.

"Nice to meet you Don, you got a little..." Stef trails off and circles her finger around her nose.

"Oh, right this humidity." Don tries to wipe it off and Katherine forces a laugh.

"I told him when we got married, this humidity is not good for you, but he never listens." Katherine laughs again and Stef and Lena offer an awkward smile.

"Let me help you with your bags." Jared says trying to ease the tension.

"Oh thank you, but I think our boys have got it." Stef pats Jesus on the arm and he gives a sarcastic smile as he picks up the bags.

"Well I will just show you guys in." Jared turns and starts walking towards the house with Lyla hot on his heels.

"What are we going to tell the twins?" Lyla whispers frantically as Katherine comes up beside her.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" She whispers back and both of her children turn their heads to look at their mother.

"Mom they are people, 6 whole people. We can't hide 6 people." Jared whispers, turning to see his dad giving details of the house out.

"We just need to get to tomorrow morning." Katherine whispers and Lyla shakes her head.

"I agree with Jared, as weird as that sounds. We can't keep people a secret. They aren't stupid mom. They are going to notice extra plates at the table." They walk through the front door as Callie and Caleb are skipping down the steps. Callie in her bikini, with a white cut off t-shirt with a lion on it, and Caleb in his swim shorts and a muscle t-shirt.

"Where did you guys go?" Caleb asks pulling on some flip flops.

"Just listening to mom and dad argue." Jared says starting up the stairs.

"You guys missed some good ones." Lyla walks to the stairs and plays with the ends of Callie's hair.

"Ooo did mom use some broken hip jokes?" Caleb asks walking passed his sisters and grabbing an old baseball hat from the coat rack.

"No I think she is reserving those for dinner." Callie laughs and puts her sunglasses on her face before pushing them to the top of her head.

"I love your hair curly." Lyla says twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Thank you. Did mom flip when she saw your hair?" Callie asks and Caleb groans.

"Please, can we speed this up." Jared laughs from his spot on the stairs.

"Ya good luck with that." Katherine walks in with Don and all kids look their way. Behind them the Fosters file in one by one as they look around the house.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Lena says and Katherine smiles.

"Thank you, I'm sure Don bored you with all the details." Katherine forces a smile.

"Can you put just a little more clothes on." Don says looking at Callie. Stef and Lena's eyes travel across the room and to the stairs. Their hearts come to a sudden halt as they realize who exactly they were looking at. Stef finds Lena's hand and give it a right squeeze as they look at their daughter.

"Dad!" Callie groans and looks at Katherine. "Mom."

"Leave her alone." Katherine hits him across the chest before looking back at her daughter.

"You are fine honey." Katherine looks at the Fosters and smile.

"She is not fine, she half undressed." Don waves points at his daughter.

"It's a bathing suit." Callie defends.

"She's right. It's covers what it needs to." Lyla chips in and Don covers his face.

"Why can Jared and Caleb walk around half undressed? It's a double standard." Callie puts her hands on her hips.

"Oooo she's getting defensive dad. Better tread lightly." Caleb says watching his sister.

"Ok, ok. Enough. Don leave her alone. Callie be a little more sensitive." Katherine orders before looking at the Fosters.

"Well I guess it's time for introductions. That is our daughter, well I guess your daughter Callie, and your son Caleb." Katherine introduces and the twins begin to wave but Caleb stops and looks at his parents.

"Wait, what? I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow?" Caleb asks his parents but both shake their heads.

"Excellent conversation starter don't you think Caleb?" Don says and Caleb looks at Jared and Lyla.

"You guys knew that's what took you so long. I thought-" Callie's hand on Caleb's arm stops him from talking. Caleb looks at his sister and watches as she stares at them. She walks down the rest of the stairs and slowly walks over to where Lena and Stef were standing.

"Hi." Callie smiles and Stef gives her a teary eyed smile.

"Hi." Stef whispers.

"So you are my-" Callie turns and looks at Caleb before looking back at Lena and Stef. "Our parents." Lena and Stef nod and Callie smiles.

"Cool." Stef and Lena both laugh and Callie looks back at Caleb.

"He is a little rough around the edges but he gets softer the closer you get to his heart." Callie explains and Lena nudges Stef.

"Sound familiar?" Stef looks back at her other kids and smile.

"These are your siblings. That's Jude, and Jesus, Brandon and Mariana." Stef points and Callie smiles and waves.

"Nice to meet you guys. Well since they are all frozen in place, I guess I will show you to your rooms." Callie says and Katherine claps her hands together and looks around.

"Jared, you show the boys where they will be staying, and the girls, Lyla." Katherine instructs and both nod and starts up the stairs.

"I think you guys are staying in across from Caleb." Lyla leads Stef and Lena upstairs and down a hallway.

"So that is Caleb's room." Lyla says pointing to a door down the hall. "If you ever need anything, I'm sure he will help you out." Lyla says opening a door and revealing one king sized mattress, a large tv, two nights stands, a couch, and a large window with a beautiful view of the beach.

"Wow, this is the guest bedroom?" Stef asks setting their bags on the bed.

"Yes. The bathroom is through there." Lyla says pointing to a door.

"Thank you." Lena says and Lyla nods leaving them.

"Moms?" Mariana calls and Lena opens the door.

"I got lost." She smiles and walks through the door.

"I guess it's easy to do." Stef says taking Mariana's bags.

xxxxxx

"Come on you little baby." Callie teases as Caleb keeps his feet in the water.

"I'm not getting in, my sunscreen isn't completely dry yet." Callie laughs and hits her brothers legs.

"You sound like a little bitch." Jared says walking outside.

"Do you guys not remember the sunburn of 07."

"Ya what year was that?" Jared asks before diving into the water.

"My brother the doctor ladies and gentlemen." Callie sarcastically comments as Jared resurfaces.

"I was kidding." Jared splashes Callie.

"I'm sure you were." Callie laughs and Caleb gets up and dives in the water.

"So, how do you feel about all of this?" Jared asks slipping on his sunglasses.

"All of what?" Callie asks lifting herself up so only her feet are in the water.

"You know, your parents and stuff." Jared leans against the wall and Caleb stands next to him.

"I don't know. I haven't really processed." Callie looks at Caleb who has his hat on backwards and sunglasses on.

"You think they will ever be more than an idea?" Jared asks and Callie shrugs.

"I guess that's what I'm hoping this weekend will be about." Callie admits.

xxxxx

Inside conversation between the two families was flowing. Lyla sits on a stool at the breakfast bar next to her mother. Don stands behind them with Beetee, and the Fosters sit at the kitchen table.

"Can I ask something." Katherine asks setting her wine glass down.

"Of course." Lena smiles. She was enjoying the conversation.

"Which one of you carried the twins?" Katherine asks and Lyla looks at her mom.

"Mom." Lyla looks at her wide eyes.

"No it's ok." Stef gives a tight smile. "I did." Stef pauses and lets the information sink in. "I carried the twins, and Brandon. And my wife carried Jude. Mariana and Jesus are adopted." Stef let's out trying to get through awkward conversations.

"Oh, well I can see where Callie and Caleb get their beautiful eyes." Katherine compliments and Stef smiles.

"Thank you." Stef brings her water cup to her lips and takes a small sip. The kitchen is silent as awkward tension fills the air.

"Well dinner is at 7, at the country club." Katherine says standing up. "I will have one of the kids come get you when it's time." Katherine smiles before walking out the kitchen. Lyla watches her mom before looking at the Fosters.

"It will probably be Caleb. You will ride with him and Callie." Lyla informs before walking to the back.

"You guys are welcome to use anything here. There is a game room, pool out back, beach, tennis, basketball." Don says and Stef and Lena look at their kids.

"Want to go check out the pool?"

xxxxxx

"It's that guy Alex." Caleb says with a laugh and Jared looks at Lyla.

"You had sex with Alex?" Jared asks and Callie hands all her siblings a soda.

"No, no I didn't." Lyla opens her soda and Caleb kicks his foot splashing her.

"We should invite Kevin to the party." Jared lifts his eyebrows at his suggestion and Lyla just ignores the mention of her soon to be ex husband.

"You are lying." Caleb accuses and Lyla shakes her head.

"I didn't sleep with him. Why are you guys so fascinated with my sex life?" Lyla asks setting her soda down.

"Cause you have one." Callie says causing them to laugh.

"Jared pretends he has one." Caleb laughs as Jared splashes him.

"I'm working on it."

"Just give up already." Caleb laughs and his sisters join him.

"Hi." Their laughter stops as Caleb and Callie turn to see the Lena and Stef standing with their kids, just looking around.

"Hi." Callie smiles at them.

"Feel free to join us, we were just catching up." Jared invites and Jesus and Jude are quick to take off their shirts.

"We already sun screened, yes these are our swim shorts, no we won't dunk each other." Jesus fires off already knowing the questions his mothers were going to ask.

"Go." Stef gives them a wave of dismissal and they take off towards the pool. They jump in and Brandon and Mariana watch with the moms. They sit at one of the tables and Caleb walks over.

"Here." Caleb opens the umbrella and instant shade is casted over the four.

"Thank you." Stef smiles and Caleb nods.

"I'm going to shower and change." Caleb says as Callie walks over.

"Lyla says we are riding with you." Lena speaks up.

"I guess you are." Callie says before Caleb can say anything. Caleb offers his best smile before turning to face Callie.

"We should go change." Caleb pull Callie into the house and Callie looks at him.

"What?"

"Stop, stop trying to force this on me. I don't want anything to do with them." Caleb whispers and Callie looks at him.

"Like it or not, that's our family out there."

"No Callie. They are people we got some DNA from."

"No Caleb they are our family. If they went to a different hospital, we would be calling them mom. They didn't give us up Caleb, they had a bad case of shit luck." Callie storms away from her brother and Caleb sighs. It was going to be a long weekend.

xxxx

So an awkward meeting and some passive aggressive actions from Caleb later, we arrive at the dinner. Will Caleb ever warm up to the Fosters? Will Callie get the connection she is looking for? Will the kids bond with their new siblings? Family secrets as relationships are on the line. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

So short update! But it's been so long so I wanted to get something up. Please so hating me! I hope you guys enjoy!

xxxx

"This is torture." Caleb groans as he sips on a glass of champagne. They just arrived at the country club and it already was pissing him off. Caleb was in a very expensive tailored suit that showed of his figure well, and his hair was combed back, to his mothers requests. He drove here with Callie, who was wearing a black cocktail dress, her hair was pin straight, but styled in a low messy bun, she was still a little pissed about his hostile attitude towards Lena and Stef, but they managed to get here one piece. With people quickly arriving, Jared, Callie, and Lyla join him by the bar.

"20 bucks mom brings up the affair." Jared pulls a twenty from his wallet and Caleb takes it.

"40 says mom rambles about Stef and Lena being here during her speech." Caleb pulls out two twenties and Lyla takes it.

"80 says dad looses it at the dinner table." Callie pipes up.

"I will take that bet." Caleb says and Lyla and Jared all agree as they take a twenty from Callie.

"What's the pot?" Lyla asks.

"160." Caleb takes a champagne glass from a waiter who is walking by and downs it.

"I give it two hours, top." Jared says buttoning his jacket.

"2 and dime." Lyla adds.

"1 and half." Callie says.

"Three." Caleb says and they all look at him. "What?" He looks at them and they all shake their heads and drink their respective glasses. "So whoever wins the time bet..." Caleb starts.

"Gets the pot." The rest of them finish in unison.

"Let the games begin." Jared says as Stef and Lena walk in the country club ball room. Lena had on a black form fitting dress, that complimented her figure. Her hair was straight and it was pinned up in a beautiful style, and Stef was in a blue dress, and her hair was down and curled. Jesus, Brandon, and Jude, were all in suits and ties, and Mariana was in a pale pink dress. Caleb stands a little straighter and fixes his bow tie before buttoning his jacket and leaving Callie to mingle with some guests. Jared and Lyla go their separate ways and Callie, who was preoccupied on her phone, doesn't notice her siblings are missing until the clicking of high heels approaching her causes her to look up.

"You look... Amazing." Lena gushes and Callie puts her phone down and smiles.

"Aww, thank you. You guys look beautiful too." Callie hugs both of them at the same time and then pulls away.

"Lena! Stef!" Katherine walks over with a few people and tow and Callie rolls her eyes and steals a champagne glass of a waiters tray as he walks by. Lena and Stef start to stop her but Katherine makes it to them and starts talking. Callie downs the champagne and walks away to find one of her siblings. Lena and Stef try to pay attention to what Katherine was saying but they couldn't focus on anything else but Callie and Caleb. Lena and Stef look on as Callie walks over to Lyla and takes whatever drink she was drinking and downs it. Lyla and Callie walk to the bar where Caleb is standing with Jared talking to Don and some unfamiliar men. Lena and Stef find them following their children throughout the party with their eyes.

"Moms." Brandon finally breaks them out of their daze and they look to were their children are sitting.

"Yes babies?" Stef looks at them.

"Can we have champagne?" Mariana asks.

"No!" Stef and Lena says together and Mariana sticks her bottom lip out.

"Why don't you guys just go talk to them, it can't be that hard, people have been walking up and talking to them all night." Brandon says picking at some dessert that was served not to long ago.

"Attention everybody!" Katherine says takin the microphone off the stage. Lyla, who was looking through Instagram with Callie, makes eye contact with Jared across the ballroom and Jared gently elbows Caleb. The four gravitate towards each other and they get ready to listen to their mother speech... Rather drunken rant.

"I want to thank everyone for coming! What a turn out! I loved catching up with everyone this evening. I just wanted to take a moment and say a little something about my kids. Callie, Caleb, you two are truly a gift. And I know that between your father cheating on me with my best friend and someone you thought of as an aunt, and finding out we weren't your biological parents, things haven't been easy.." Mummers from the crowd can be heard and Callie closes her eyes and Caleb downs another champagne. "... But you two have been nothing short of amazing." Jared turns to see that people are looking over at Don and Beetee, passing judgment and some even glares. "I want to thank their biological parents, Lena and Stef for coming and supporting them even if it proved to be awkward.." Katherine laughs and Callie feels her heart start to race as the embarrassment creeps up in her face and she looks back at Lena and Stef who are clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable with the attention. "I love you guys, here is to 16!" Katherine raises her class and the wave of glasses fill the air before applause takes over. Jared watches as Don races over to Katherine and he, Callie and Lyla follow him to ensure that nothing to crazy happens. Caleb gets pulled into a conversation before he is able to make a break for it.

xxx

"What was that? Don't you know that my co-workers are here?" Don whispers as he approaches Katherine. Jared makes it over in record time and looks behind him before looking at his parents.

"Just a bit of advice, there is a lot of people around."

"Oh I'm sorry Don, was my hostile behavior embarrassing you? For a second I thought that the cheater in no way shape or form has the right to be embarrassed." Katherine bites back.

"I though we were over this." Don says and Katherine laughs bitterly.

"Over this? Over this? You cheated on me with my very best friend and then proceeded to kick me out, like I was the one who cheated!" Katherine's voice starts to carry and Callie walks over and pulls her mom back, reminding Katherine where they were.

"Mom is right dad." Lyla speaks up and Don looks over at his daughter.

"You have been against me since day one so don't start." Don warns and Lyla laughs.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Guess what I'm not daddy's little girl anymore, and you're damn right I'm against you, you are a liar and a cheater, you don't deserve to be treated like anything more." Lyla points at him and Jared steps I. Front of Lyla.

"Let's all take a minute." Jared says pulling Lyla away and Callie pulls Katherine the other way, leaving Don to stand there.

xxx

"You ok?" Lena whispers and Stef fells her dress becoming tighter and tighter.

"Yea, I'm ok." Stef takes a sip of the ice water that was in front of her plate and looks over to see Callie walking out a door with Katherine in tow. Suddenly it all becomes too much, the speech, the party, the amount of times they've tried to make a connection with their children tonight and it hasn't happened, it becomes all to much for Stef and she feels like the walls are caving in on her. So she stands up and she quickly finds refuge on the balcony outside the country club.

Caleb, who was pretending to enjoy a conversation with his fathers coworker, notices that Lena is looking over she shoulder, obvious worry etched on her face, and Caleb can't help but to follow her gaze outside the balcony, where Stef is leaning on the railing and Caleb could tell by the motions of her back, that she was having a hard time breathing. Excusing himself from the conversation, Caleb walks past Lena, brushing a comforting hand against her shoulder, before walking out to the balcony where he can here Stef sniffling. Caleb looks around and notices a few people starting to take notices of their existence and Caleb looks back over at Stef.

"Not here." Caleb says as he grabs Stef's arm and pulls her down to the beach. He takes her to a rock where the waves are crashing and helps her stand on it.

"What-"

"Wait for it." Caleb says as they just stare at each other. Suddenly a gust of wind comes right before a huge wave crashes up and over the rock. To Stef surprise, neither one of them gets wet, the mist grazes her face, but she feels comfort and peace as she watches the wave go over her head and crash on the beach. Stef isn't sure why but she starts laughing and Caleb watches and another gust of wind and wave come and Stef lets her head fall back and let's the peace of the moment consume her.

xxxxx

"Thank you for that." Stef says as she and Caleb walk along the beach.

"It gets to be to much sometimes. I understand that." Caleb shrugs his jacket off and places it over his mothers shoulder. They are silent. Listening to the waves crashing, and the crunch of the sand beneath their feet.

"I remember the first time I felt you kick." Stef says and Caleb doesn't flinch but let's her continue.

"I was sitting on the couch, and I was so frustrated. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get comfortable to save my life, and I was just so angry. So I turned it on the sports channel and they were showing highlights from that evening baseball game and I just feel a flutter. It was so tiny I wasn't sure what it was. So I placed my hand on my stomach and there was another flutter. I was frozen. I didn't know what was happening. So I stayed still and I just waited. I waited and then your mama called my name and I responded and there was a very firm kick against my hand. And it was like everything from that moment on didn't matter. You were my baby. You were inside of me moving and growing and the smile on my face was permeant." Stef laughs and looks over at Caleb who stopped walking. Stef looks at him and Caleb just walks over to her and places a kiss on her forehead.

"I still am." Caleb whispers against her forehead before walking back up to the country club. Stef stands there a few seconds to grasp her understanding of what happened. She eventually makes her way back up to the country club where Lena was picking at a piece of cake and listening to Don ramble drunkenly about something. Stef looks over and sees most of the guests have gone, but looks over to see Callie and Caleb sitting alone at a table. Callie's head was on Caleb's shoulder and both of her legs was draped over his lap. Stef taps Lena on the shoulder and she looks up and Stef points over to her twins and Lena smiles and stands up.

It was time to get their twins back.

xxxx

"Who one the pot?" Lyla asks as they throw twenties on the table and Callie doesn't lift her head from Caleb's shoulder as she tosses the twenties on the table.

"Well, mom brought up the affair.." Lyla starts.

"She rambled about Lena and Stef during the speech..." Jared says. "Speaking of which, where did you go after that?" Jared asks pointing at Caleb, drinking what looked like a cranberry and vodka.

"No where." Caleb plays with Callie's fingers and Jared nods his head accepting. "Dad lost it at dinner." Caleb says and they all laugh.

"But it lasted way longer than any of us thought.." Callie says.

"Yea that was just torture." Lyla stands up picking up her heels next to her.

"Let's just call this a dud, and claim our money back." Lyla picks up her twenties and Jared does the same as he stands up.

"You guys coming?" Jared asks and Caleb nods.

"Yea in a minute." Caleb says and Jared nods his head before walking over to Lyla who loops her arm in Jared's.

"See you guys at home." They walk towards the door and Callie and Caleb stay in their seats.

"What a night." Callie sighs and Caleb breathes out his nose and Callie rests her head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday brother." Callie whispers and Caleb rolls his wrist over. 12:17.

"Happy birthday Cal." Caleb whispers back.

"Mind if we join you?" Stef and Lena round the table and Callie and Caleb look up.

"Hey." Callie smiles and sits up a little. Stef and Lena take a seat where Jared and Lyla previously occupied.

"How are you guys?" Lena asks and Callie shrugs.

"We've had better days." Callie says and Lena cracks a smile.

"Well our driver is here." Stef laughs and stands up. "But we wanted to say, happy birthday, and give your your presents." Stef takes out two small boxes.

"You didn't have to get us anything." Callie says sitting up. "Just you guys being here is enough." Caleb sits up and looks at the boxes.

"We know we didn't have to, we wanted to. You are our kids, and we wanted to get you something." Lena says and both Caleb and Callie pick up their respective boxes.

"Thank you." They both say and look at the boxes.

"Happy birthday." Lena and Stef stand up and walk away leaving Callie and Caleb alone once again.

"They are pretty amazing." Callie says and Caleb looks over his shoulder and sees Stef and Lena walk out of the ballroom, both holding kids and kissing their head as they walk out with them.

"Yea." Caleb whispers and looks down at his box.

"What do you think it is?" Callie asks and Caleb looks back at her.

"Only one way to find out." Caleb answers and starts to tear the wrapping. Callie starts to do the same.

xxxx

So short update but what did you guys think Stef and Lena got the twins? What did you guys think about the family drama? Do you think there is more? Reviews reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Another update.. I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed, but I'm trying to move the plot line along, I feel like I haven't done that enough in this story, so if it feels rushed I apologize. And can we just talk about the finale! Callie finally getting adopted, I hope they don't drag it out. Anyone feeling withdrawals? I am.. But anyways! Enjoy guys!

xxxxxx

The next morning, Caleb wakes up next to Callie in his bed. They stayed up until about 2 or 3 admiring their presents. Callie got a golden necklace and a picture, she put the necklace on but kept the picture wrapped up so it wouldn't get ruined. Caleb got a bracelet, with his true initials engraved on them. He also put it on. He knew he got a picture as well but didn't open it. Callie wouldn't let him see hers until he opened his, so he didn't know exactly what the picture was, but it made Callie tear up so it had to be sentimental. Caleb sat up and looked across at his iHome.

8:30.

He groans and lays back against the bed and rubs his face with his hands.

"Waffles." Callie moans and Caleb looks over at her.

"Birthday waffles." Callie opens her eyes, her hazel eye shine brightly and Caleb couldn't help but to laugh.

"You're ridiculous." Caleb says before standing up and pulling on black Nike socks and his Nike slippers. He had on grey dri-Fit Nike sweats, and a dri-Fit short sleeve shirt. It was the first thing he could find, when he and Callie stumbled into his room last night. Callie on the other hand, had on spandex and a tank top that she walked to her room to find. She climbs out of bed and finds a pair of flip flops and slides them on her feet.

"Let's do this." Caleb says and Callie walks over to them so they can make their way down the stairs.

Once they do find their way down stairs and into the kitchen, it was already buzzing with activity. Today was going to be a relaxed day at home, but tomorrow was the big party with their friends and family. Not formal like last night, it was completely planned to the tastes of both twins. Callie was the first to walk in and Don was the first to notice.

"Happy birthday!" Don gets up as wraps Callie into a hug, much to her dismay.

"Thanks dad." Callie says pulling out of the embrace, just to be pulled into one by Katherine and Lyla.

"Happy birthday!" They hug her before Beetee stops her waffle making to hug her.

"Birthday waffles are being served." Beetee says and Callie walks over to the table where the Fosters were already sitting and eating. Stef and Lena were nursing a cup of coffee while the kids were digging in. Callie picks up a waffle from a plate and takes a bite out of it. Lena and Stef both notice the necklace immediately and look up at Callie who smiles at them. She longs to walk over and just hug them but she knew this wasn't really the place.

"Where is your brother?" Katherine asks handing Callie a cup of coffee as well as a plate. Callie takes both and sets her waffle on the plate and takes a huge sip of coffee.

"I'm here." Caleb walks on the kitchen and is engulfed in hugs and 'happy birthdays'. Caleb thanks them all before walking over to the table. Lena and Stef notice the bracelet and Caleb winks at them before pouring a cup of coffee.

"Ok, I know it's early, but I'm really excited and I want to give you guys your first present." Don speaks up, as he stands up from his seat at the breakfast bar.

"Don." Beetee says and shakes his head. Don takes the hint and sighs.

"But it will have to wait." Don says taking his plate to the sink. Callie sits on one of Lyla's legs as she starts to eat her waffle.

"Are you going to let your hair grow out or chop it off again?" Lyla asks playing with Callie's hair. Callie just shrugs as she picks up her coffee.

"Callie hair was down to her butt when she chopped it off." Lyla says to Lena and Stef who is right across from them.

"Yours was long too." Callie says turning slightly to Callie.

"Yea but I hate my hair long, you loved it long." Lyla says and Callie takes another bite of waffle.

"Why did you cut it?" Lena speaks up and Callie stops mid bite and looks up at them. Lyla's hands stop freeze in Callie's hair. Callie sets her fork down and wipes the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"You never wrote back.. You never wrote back and I was angry so I cut my hair, and I've kept it short." Callie gets up from Lyla's lap and escapes to the backyard. Caleb stays leaning against the breakfast bar staring at Lena and Stef.

"We never got a letter." Stef says looks at Caleb, sincerity in her eyes and Caleb's looks down at his feet, breaking eye contact.

"We never got a letter." Stef says again standing up. "Caleb.." Stef says, her voice tense with a hint of sadness, Caleb couldn't help but to look up. "We never got a letter." Caleb looks away and looks at his dad who is awkwardly standing by the door.

"Dad, you sent it right?" Caleb stands up a little straighter. "Maybe it was a wrong address." Caleb says looking at Don who isn't even making eye contact. "Dad?" Caleb steps towards him and Don looks up, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry buddy.." Don starts and Caleb looks at him, confusion written all over his face.

"What...?" Caleb breathes out.

"I didn't send them." Don confesses and everyone looks at him. "I couldn't send them, you were already our kids, I couldn't do it." Don says and Caleb looks at him, his eyes wide with shock, tears stinging them, begging to be shut, his chest starting to heave, anger starting to take over.

"You knew what this meant to us dad, that wasn't your call to make!" Caleb tells and Jared get up and puts a hand on Caleb's chest.

"Hey.." Jared whispers and Caleb turns around and runs his hands through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Caleb." Don says again.

"All these years you let us believe they didn't want us! All these years!" Caleb spins around and yells and Don starts to interrupt.

"No! You don't talk! I can't believe you dad! I can't believe that you would just let anger and sadness build up in is like that, all because of what!?" Tears are now rolling down Caleb's face.

"Bud..."

"No.. Stay away from me." Caleb shakes his head and walks to the backyard to find Callie. It's quite after Caleb leaves and Katherine is the first to speak up.

"Don.."

"Don't Katherine." Don warns.

"No, you owe these people an apology. They suffered for all these years at your hands, and you owe your children an apology. You let them believe all these years that they weren't wanted. They were kids, Don. You let Callie go through a horrible depression, and you let all that anger build in Caleb for all the wrong reasons. You have some fences to mend." Katherine leaves the kitchen with Jared and Lyla behind her. Lena and Stef leave the kitchen with their kids following behind them. They feel horrible. Their kids wanted to know them, as even if they didn't get the letter, they should've have reached out too. But they couldn't know if that letter would have gotten to them. Stef feels Lena's hand in hers as the climb the stairs and she smiles at her.

"Let's get some air?" Lena offers and Stef nods.

"Beach?" Stef asks and Lena laughs.

"Yes." Stef smiles and gathers all their kids and they head out to the beach.

xxxxx

"I hate them." Callie whispers, her head resting on Caleb's shoulder.

"Callie.." Caleb says and Callie lifts her head.

"What? Callie what? I'm not wrong Caleb, we could have had something real. A real connection with them, it's all ruined." Callie says wiping her face angrily.

"It's not ruined. We still have a chance, and we can't let dad take that away. We can't give him the satisfaction of doing it again." Caleb says and Callie takes a deep breath.

"Still I reserve the right to hate him." Callie smiles lightly and Caleb laughs.

"Fine." Caleb says standing up and brushing off his hands. "Come on." Caleb offers his hand, which Callie takes and stands up. Caleb wraps his arm around Callie's shoulder and kisses her hair. Callie wraps her arm around Caleb's waist and they walk back inside.

"Where is everyone?" Callie asks looking around the kitchen. Everyone was missing, but plates are still on the table.

"I found Lena and Stef." Caleb says picking up a note. "Beach." Caleb hands the note to Callie who reads it. She stares at it a few times before setting it on the counter.

"Let's go to the beach." Callie says and Caleb looks at her. "I'm serious." Callie walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a blue cooler. Caleb looks at Callie with a smile and walks to the fridge, filling the cooler with soda, juice boxes, water bottles, beer, and snacks. Caleb finally dumps ice over it all and smiles at Callie. After changing into their bathing suits, Caleb in his blue, purple, pink, white, and black swim trunks, and Callie in her white and black two piece, they make their way out to the beach where the Foster family was already set up. The kids playing in the water and Stef and Lena on the towel watching them. They walk over to them and set up their blanket next to Lena and Stef.

"Hey." Callie smiles and smiles grow on the moms faces. Callie takes off her cut off shirt and Caleb sprays sunscreen on himself before handing it to Callie.

"Drinks and snacks." Caleb says opening the cooler and taking out a water bottle. He takes a huge sip and Callie takes it after and drinks some. Caleb takes out his water squirters just as Jesus and Brandon were walking up.

"No way!" Jesus yells and Caleb looks at him.

"Mama won't let us have the big ones! Can we play with them?" Jesus asks looking at Caleb but directing the question to Lena and Stef.

"Yes, but be safe please." Lena nods and Caleb dumps his stash on the beach.

"Awesome." All the kids grab one.

"A game of three on three?" Caleb offers and they all agree and they start in on their game. Jude Callie and Caleb on one team. Mariana Jesus and Brandon on another. Lena and Stef watch from the towel, the smiles permanently on their faces at the screams and laughter fill their ears. Caleb had Jesus in a head lock and is spraying him repeatedly, as Brandon sprays Caleb in the back and Mariana and Callie are spraying Brandon in the face and Jude is helping spray Jesus. The teams completely forgotten. Caleb let's go of Jesus when he runs away and runs toward the water and dives in with Jesus behind him. The water guns are being thrown on the beach one by one as they jump in the water and start to splash each other. Caleb dunks Brandon as Jesus picks up Callie and falls back into the water with her. Jude and Mariana tries to pick up Caleb while Brandon watches and laughs. Off balance Caleb falls forward and Brandon laughs as Callie sits on Caleb's shoulders. When Caleb stands up with Callie on his shoulders he runs up the beach and Callie laughs when he sits on their towel with her still on his shoulders. She climbs off and looks over at Lena and Stef.

"Thanks for letting us join you guys." Callie says Stef looks at them.

"You are always allowed to join us, you are our kids." Stef says and Lena nods in agreement.

"Well I guess we should join you." Caleb gets up, water still dripping from his body and walks over to lena and Stef, and before they can protest he lays across their laps.

"Caleb!" Stef yells laughter evident in her voice and Lena laughs, trying to push his legs off. "You are soaking wet!" Stef says looking down at his face. She feels a huge smile grow across her face when she looks down at his face. She runs her hand through his hair and when he doesn't move back or flinch Stef takes a deep breath. He is perfect. Stef looks over to where Callie is leaning against Lena. Her legs over Caleb's. They lay like that even after the other kids join them and they start snacking on the food. Caleb sits up and drinks a soda as Jesus and Brandon tosses grapes into his mouth.

"Alright, now go long!" Jesus says and caleb stands up handing his soda to Stef and pulling on his sunglasses. "Go!" Jesus tells and Caleb jogs a few feet before Jesus lobs a grape into the air. Caleb sprints forward and misses it by an inch as he falls forward against the sand.

"Almost!" Caleb yells standing up and sprinting back to the towel.

"It's late. We should be heading back." Lena speaks up and everyone looks at her. "We will come back tomorrow my little beach bums!" Lena defends and everyone stands up and starts packing up. Packing up doesn't go without shenanigans of course. Jude and Caleb end up in a wrestling match that ends with Jude over Caleb's shoulder. Everyone laughs as Jude calls out for help as Caleb starts running towards the house. When they get to the house, Caleb sets Jude down and helps takes some things inside the house.

"That's it. Time for a shower my stinky kids." Stef says and the kids start to trudge upstairs. Callie and Caleb stay behind and Stef and Lena look at them.

"We are sorry you never got the letters." Callie says and Lena and Stef shake their heads.

"This is a lot better than a few words on a piece of paper." Stef says and Callie smiles.

"We are going to go shower." Callie says and walks up the stairs with Caleb. Stef and Lena watch them disappear before turning to each other with smiles on their faces.

"Our babies!" Stef says and Lena pulls her into a sweet kiss and hug. They enjoy the moment oblivious to Don coming down the stairs.

"Lena, Stef." Don makes his presence known and Lena and Stef pull away to look at them. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I figure I should give you guys these." Don hands Lena and Stef two different envelopes. "I'm truly sorry." Don walks back up the stairs and Lena and Stef look at the envelope.

Do they read it? Throw it away? Things have changed since these letters, they bonded with their kids today. They watched their kids in the most free state they have ever seen them in.

What do they do?

xxxxxx

"When they didn't respond I thought my whole world was going to stop. And when I saw them standing in my house, my world defiantly stopped. I didn't know what to expect, but I defiantly did not expect today. It was so simple but it was the best day of my life. Being with them at that moment, it made me see things differently. Suddenly, the house, and the cars, and the boats, and all the gadgets and fancy stuff, it was all to much. Sure it's nice to have, but what last longer, a family or a phone? I found my way home, not the way I thought I would, but I found my way to the place I belong." Callie stops her writing and closes her laptop just as Caleb walks in.

"Hey." Callie greets and Caleb lays on her bed a groans. Callie lifts his tank tops and sees his sun burn on his back.

"Lena and Stef said to reapply sun screen." Callie laughs and Caleb turns his head to look at her.

"Today was pretty cool." Caleb says and Callie nods her head in agreement.

"We got very expensive presents." Callie says and Caleb shakes his head.

"That's not what I was talking about." Caleb says and Callie looks at her brother.

"Today was amazing." Callie whispers and Caleb nods his head.

"I known it's silly, they are right across from me, but I miss them." Caleb says and Callie laughs.

"It's a little silly, but I know what you mean." Callie says and Caleb stands up.

"Come on." Caleb says opening Callie's door and walking towards his room. Callie watches him before getting up and following him. They stop in front of Lena and Stef's door before knocking softly and opening the door. They walk through and Stef and Lena look up from whatever they were looking at.

"Hi."

xxxxx

Callie and Caleb are starting to bond with Lena and Stef. FINALLY! What do you think their letters said? Will Lena and Stef read them? Will Caleb look at his picture? How about Don? Was he in the right to keep the pictures? Should Callie grow her hair out? Review!


End file.
